I never thought i would lose you
by BlueSnowPinkIce
Summary: Mereka bilang kita tidak tau apa yang kita punya sampai kita kehilangannya. Mereka salah. Aku tau apa yang aku punya, itu kamu. Aku hanya tidak pernah mengira akan kehilangan nya, aku tidak pernah mengira akan kehilangan mu. Yes, I never thought i would lose you, Sakura. [SasuxSaku] [Warn : Some angsty, OOCness maybe, and typo, and the other nista thingy] [One-Shot]


_They said we never knew what we had,_

_Until we lose it._

_They're wrong._

_I always knew what i had,_

_Its you._

_But i just never thought i would lose it,_

_I never thought i would lose you._

.

**_Disclaimer : I only own the story line. All the chara wasnt mine._**

**_Pairing : SasuxSaku_**

**_Warning : Typo(s), OOC-ness, and the other things_**

**_Genre : Romance, Friendships, Angst, Tragedy_**

**_._**

Aku masih berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas pekerjaan ku yang harus ku periksa dan diserahkan kepada ayah malam ini juga, semuanya terlihat mungkin untuk diselesaikan dalam satu malan, tapi saat wanita bersurai merah muda itu melangkahkan kaki nya kedalam kantor ku, habis sudah semua harapan ku untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini dalam satu malam.

"...Terus ya Sasuke-kun, Ino bilang kalau dia lebih baik pacaran dengan monyet saja dibanding dengan Sai hahaha" ucap nya sambil memandangi ku yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ceritanya

"Hn. Sakura bisakah kau pulang sekarang dan tidak menganggu ku?" ucap ku dengan nada datar tanpa sama sekali menoleh kearah gadis-ku itu.

"Eh?" ucap nya kaget, aku tau ucapan ku tadi itu kejam, tapi ayolah cerita seperti itu kan bisa menunggu.

"Hn?"

"A-ah baiklah, aku pulang sekarang, maaf menganggu mu Sasuke-kun" ucap nya sambil terburu-buru mengemasi tempat makannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk mewadahkan bento ku itu

Dan detik kemudian bunyi pintu ruangan kerjaku yang tertutup pun terdengar.

"Haah, menganggu saja" ucap ku sambil meneruskan pekerjaanku

Tanpa aku ketahui, Sakura masih ada didepan pintu ruangan ku, sedang menangis tentu nya karna mendengar kalimat terakhir ku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau aku menganggu mu"

.

_When did i become a victim of this love?_

_._

Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu masih saja menunggu kekasih nya didepan toko buku yang menjadi tempat perjanjiannya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda berambut hitam legam itu.

"Haah" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Haruno Sakura menghela nafas nya.

Sakura masih saja menatap jam tangannya mungkin dia berharap waktu belum berjalan terlalu cepat?

"Sudah lewat 2 jam dari perjanjiannya, apa aku telfon saja ya?" gumamnya sambil menatap langit

"Langit nya indah sekali" ucap nya saat melihat perpaduan warna jingga dan biru di langit

"Hehe biru untuk Sasuke-kun dan Jingga untuk Naruto" ucap nya saat teringat oleh Sasuke- kekasih nya, dan juga Naruto- sahabat kecil nya

_Its my last big breathe what you're going to do?-_

Alunan lagu bernuansa lembut itu terdengar dari ponsel nya, dengan gesit ia meraih ponsel nya dari kantungnya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan masuk itu

"Halo? Sasuke-kun? Kau dimana? Ah? Begitu? Baiklah, kau jangan lupa makan ya, aku mencintaimu" ucap nya pada seseorang disebrang sana

Setelah panggilan terputus pun dia meneteskan airmata nya, dan melukiskan senyuman miris di bibir nya.

"Huh dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan maaf dan membalas pernyataan cinta ku dasar bodoh," ucap nya sambil memandang langit lagi

"Dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai kurang memikirkan dirinya sendiri," ucap nya mulai terisak

"Aku tau dia belum makan dari tadi pagi maka itu aku mengajak nya bertemu untuk menemani nya makan di restaurant baru di belakang toko ini," ucap nya lagi seraya mengusap mata nya untuk menghilangkan air mata nya dari sana

"Sasuke-kun bodoh!" kata nya sekali lagi, biarlah orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang menganggap nya gila, dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan emosinya saja.

Sekali lagi dia menatap langit sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang kembali kerumah, senyuman miris lagi-lagi terlukis di wajah nya.

"Padahal kalau di film-film saat pemeran utamanya menangis pasti langit juga ikut menangis, bukannya malah terlihat begitu indah seperti ini" ucap nya lagi seraya melangkahkan kaki ku menjauh dari tempat itu

"Apakah aku benar-benar pemeran utama disini?" tanya nya sekali lagi

_._

_I still love you though_

_._

Wanita itu memainkan ponsel nya senang sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang, entah apa yang membuat nya seriang itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya wanita berambut pirang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa putih bersih itu

"Ah, Ino! Aku senang sekali, kau tau di festival nanti aku diberi kesempatan untuk mengisi acara!" ucap nya riang sambil tersenyum-senyum

"Ah begitu, lalu kau akan melakukan pertunjukan apa?" tanya si pirang seraya mendudukan dirinya di kasur empuk sang pemilik ruangan tersebut

"Menyanyi pastinya! Dan aku akan mendedikasikan nyanyian ku untuk Sasuke-kun!" ucap nya riang sambil memandangi sahabatnya yang kini sedang memutarkan kedua bola matanya menunjukan ekspresi bosan

"Yayaya semua untuk Sasuke-kun mu yang menyebalkan itu" ucap Ino Yamanaka sekali lagi masih dengan nada bosan dan tidak suka yang terdengar dari suaranya

"Hei dia tidak menyebalkan tau! Dia itu hanya sibuk, dan itu wajar mengingat dia memimpin cabang perusahaan keluarga nya" bela Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Ino" ucap Sakura sekali lagi membuat Ino menghela nafas sambil memandang sahabatnya seakan berbicara '_Terserah-mu-lah' _

Sakura pun menyadari tanda "Menyerah" dari sahabatnya pun langsung memaksa Ino mendengarkan latihan menyanyi nya

.

_Come here and hear my scream_

_._

"Sakura!" ucap pemuda bernama Naruto itu sambil melemparkan mikrofon itu kepada Sakura

"Baiklah!" ucap Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya kearah Naruto

"Bagaimana?" ucap seseorang dari belakang Sakura, dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah sumber suara itu

"Ah! Ino, dia tidak bisa datang, biasa urusan kerja" ucap Sakura sambil memasang senyum palsunya itu

"Halah apa fungsi dia sebagai pacar kalau tidak pernah menemani mu kemana pun" ucap Ino sambil mengambil alih ponsel Sakura dan menunggu pembelaan Sakura untuk Sasuke

"Aku kepanggung dulu" ucap pemudi berambut merah jambu itu dan detik berikutnya pun dia sudah berlari kearah panggung

"Eh? Perasaan apa itu tadi?" ucap gadis muda itu sambil menghentikan langkah nya

.

_This could be your last chance to met me_

_._

_Dia_ sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa di pinggiran jalan raya, tanpa memandangi keadaan sekitar, fikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"_Kuso!" _umpat nya sambil menambah kecepatan berjala- tidak maksudnya berlarinya itu

Beberapa orang menatap heran sosok yang terlihat terlihat berpakaian terlalu formal untuk berlari ditengah jalan raya itu dengan tatapan heran

Beberapa belas menit yang lalu sosok itu mendapat pesan singkat dari nomor kekasih nya yang berisi sangat aneh dan membuatnya sangat khawatir dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan meninggalkan urusannya ditempat _itu _dan berlari ketempat dimana kekasih nya berada

"_Kemarilah, aku mendapat perasaan kalau mungkin saja ini bisa menjadi kesempatan terakhir mu untuk bertemu dengannya"_

Isi pesan singkat itu pun masih terngiang-ngiang didalam otaknya membuat dirinya lengah dengan keadaan sekitar nya dan-

_-**BRUAK!**_

"KYAAAA!" teriakkan kaget disusul dengan deruan klakson dari segala arah

.

_The truth is, I love you too, even thought you doubt it_

_._

Bunyi pintu yang dibanting dengan keras terdengar diruangan Uchiha bungsu itu bekerja- sang pelaku terlihat tidak mengacuhkan pandangan kesal dari sang pemilik ruangan tersebut

"Nii-san bisa kah kau membuka pintu dengan cara lebih tenang?" ucap pria bersurai raven itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah dokumen-dokumennya

"Sasuke, ini serius" ucap Itachi tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari daun pintu ruangan tersebut

"Hn?" jawab sang adik tanpa melirik sedikit pun

"Sakura..." ucap Itachi sekali lagi

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat tidak begitu perduli dengan topik pembicaraan nya

"...BODOH! PACAR MU KECELAKAAN! SEKARANG PERGILAH KERUMAH SAKIT TEMPAT NYA DIRAWAT SEBELUM KAU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Itachi sambil membanting ponsel nya kearah adik nya yang tengah terperangah atas ucapan sang kakak

"Sakura? Kenapa?" ucap nya sambil menatap kaget kakak nya

"Alamat dan nomor kamar nya ada di _Inbox _ponsel ku, pesan terakhir dari Ino, keadaannya sangat buruk, bergegaslah" ucap Itachi sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya

.

_I cried like hell when i knew you were in a big danger and the sad thing is, i couldnt save you_

_._

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" ucap Sasuke langsung saat dia bertemu dengan Ino, sahabat dari kekasihnya yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasih dari kakak kandungnya

"Ha? Untuk apa kau bertanya? Memangnya kau masih perduli dengannya?" ucap Ino sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya merendahkan

"Bagaimana keadaan Kekasih ku?" ucap Sasuke sekali lagi tanpa memperdulikan kalimat dari Ino yang sebelumnya dilemparkan kepadanya

"Koma, diantara hidup dan mati, dan itu karena dia yang terburu-buru ingin kekantor mu tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, puas? Kau sudah menyakiti hatinya selama ini dan sekarang kau membuat arwah nya terombang ambing tidak karuan, dan kalau dia mati itu pun salah mu Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Ino yang terdengar seperti menahan tangis itu

"Maaf..." ucap Sasuke pelan entah kepada siapa- yang pasti bukan kepada Ino karna jelas Sasuke bahkan tidak menatap Ino saat mengucapkan kata maaf tersebut

"Terlambat untuk meminta maaf, kau pembunuh" ucap Ino sekali lagi meruntuhkan segala pertahanan Sasuke

_._

_And the worst is that big danger could eat all of your lives away_

_._

Keheningan lorong rumah sakit itu menambah rasa khawatir Sasuke terhadap kekasih nya, didalam hatinya sudah ribuan kali ia mengucapkan kata maaf dan permohonan kepada tuhan untuk memberikan keselamatan untuk kekasih nya itu

_**Cklik**_

Bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka pun monyorot penuh perhatian sang pemuda tampan itu dan juga sang wanita berambut pirang yang disebelahnya

"Kalian keluarga nyonya Haruno?" tanya dokter tersebut, baru saja Ino ingin membuka mulut tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Ah ya, saya suami nya, bagaimana keadaan Sakura dok?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat terdengar terburu-buru, penasan dan juga khawatir itu

"Maaf tuan, tapi istri anda tidak bisa diselamat kan, maaf saya sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga saya" ucap dokter itu

Tidak- tidak ada teriakan yang terdengar dari mulut Sasuke dan Ino, tetapi mereka berdua dengan cepat memasuki kamar Sakura dan melihat sosok wanita berparas cantik itu yang tengah terbaring lemah diatas kasur pasien tersebut

"Saku-" suara Sasuke tercekat, tidak dia tidak bisa berfikir, semuanya terlihat begitu nyata, semuanya terasa begitu nyata, rasa kehilangan itu begitu besar

Sasuke jatuh terduduk didekat kasur pasien Sakura, mata nya sudah tidak menunjukan sinar lagi ataupun sedikit ekspresi, matanya kosong.

Hanya air mata yang terlihat dimata bermanik hitam legam itu dan hanya suara isakkan kecil yang terdengar dari bibirnya

Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba, bahkan seorang genius seperti dirinya tidak bisa memproses dengan benar kejadian yang terjadi begitu mendadak ini.

Sakit. Itu yang dia rasakan, seluruh tubuh nya sakit, bahkan untuk bernafas pun sangat sulit dan semakin lama penglihatannya pun menggelap.

"_Gomen... Aishiteru" _hanya dua kata itu yang terdengar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadarannya

.

_Please breathe, for me, for us, for our love, i need you here_

_._

"...ke...Sasuke"

Aku mendengar suara lembut itu samar-samar

"...lah...Sasuke bangunlah"

Ah indah nya suara itu, hei apa yang terjadi dengan ku? Kenapa suara itu menyuruh ku bangun?

"Sasuke ini aku"

Ah siapa kau? aku tidak dapat melihat mu, disini sangat gelap

"Sasuke, ini Sakura, ayolah bangun jangan membuat ku khawatir"

Oh Saku-

"Sakura?" ucap ku kaget- entah aku mendapat kekuatan dari mana untuk langsung membuka kedua kelopak bola mata ku menunjukan sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu yang sedang memandang ku khawatir dengan butiran air mata yang ada di pipi nya

"Ya tuhan, akhirnya, syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil memelukku

Tunggu, aku sadar? Dan bukankah Sakura sudah...

"Kau kecelakaan bodoh! Saat aku sedang bernyanyi di festival aku mendapat pesan kalau kau tertabrak karna ingin menyusul ku, kau bodoh sekali sih! Kenapa bisa tertabrak? Kau tau tidak bagaimana panik nya aku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menangis semenjak mendengar kabar itu bodoh!" maki Sakura sambil terisak

Aku hanya terdiam didalam pelukannya- sebenarnya aku masih berfikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ah seperti nya bagian dimana kalau Sakura kecelakaan itu hanya potongan mimpi belaka, syukurlah ya tuhan.

Tanpa kusadari air mata ku menetes

"Ah Sasuke-kun, kau menangis? Kenapa? Aku memeluk mu terlalu kencang ya? Maaf!" ucap Sakura sekali lagi, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum lembut kearah nya, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap ku bingung

Setelah ku perhatikan Sakura sepertinya masih menggunakan gaunnya yang dia pakai di acara menyanyi nya itu, sepertinya dia tidak bohong padaku saat dia berkata kalau dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan ku

"Sudah berapa hari aku disini?" tanya ku

"1 minggu" ucap nya lagi- aku pun terkekeh mendengar jawabannya

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya nya bingung

"Dan kau sama sekali belum mandi selama satu minggu?" ucap ku sambil menyeringai jahil

_**Blush!**_

"I-itu aku kan menjaga mu disini" ucap nya sambil menundukan wajah nya malu

"Hahaha begitukah alibi mu? hmm" ucap ku lagi sambil menyeringai jahil

"Sudahlaah! Aku malu tau!" ucap nya sambil memukul pelan lengan ku

"Aw!" ucap ku pura-pura kesakitan dan dia pun langsung panik sambil meminta maaf

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kami berpacaran kami tertawa riang dan bercanda-canda cukup aneh karna tempat nya didalam ruangan rumah sakit

"Hei Sakura"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

_**BLUSH!**_

"Hahaha wajah mu memerah!"

"Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!"

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

_A/n : So this is it! Semoga kalian suka yaaa! Ditunggu review nya! Ah ya sama buat fanfics ku yang lainnya yang belum di update sabar ya hehe aku lagi sibuk nih baru naik kelas 12 soalnya jadi yaa begitu laah hehehe, Love ya to the moon and back! xoxoxo_


End file.
